Pokémon GO/Loading screens
The loading screen (or splash screen) is the first thing players see while logging into the game—following the developer and publisher information screens. It is changed from time to time and may represent newly added game feature or ongoing event. Some of loading screen artworks had various easter-eggs and references hidden in them. Original loading screen center|150px Period of use: July , 2016 - October , 2016. Featured Pokémon: Gyarados It is the very first loading screen, used since the game release. It shows male Trainer on the bridge and Gyarados. Whole design of the graphic seems simplistic, flat and might be made as vector graphic prior the using in the game. Halloween 2016 loading screen center|150px Period of use: October , 2016 - December , 2016. Featured Pokémon: Gengar Loading screen graphic was changed for the first time in October 2016 for the Halloween event – the first ever event in Pokémon GO. This loading screen introduced more artwork theme of the graphics for splash screen. It shows male trainer and Gengar in purple glowing tree hollow, also out-of-range PokéStop can be seen in background. Holiday 2016 loading screen center|150px Period of use: December , 2016 - December , 2016 Featured Pokémon: Pikachu, Eevee, Snorlax, Clefairy, Squirtle For Holiday event in 2016 there was yet another loading screen graphic introduced. For the first time it included more than one Pokémon and female Trainer. This loading screen shows PokéStop being decorated with Christmas lights that are powered by Pikachu in holiday hat. Also there are Snorlax, Eevee and Squirtle standing next to the PokéStop and Clefairy on the ladder leaning against the PokéStop. The artwork for this loading screen was a bit different prior to update 0.51.0 that was released on December , 2016. The female Trainer had more cartoonish silhouette, there was no pink aura across the background and the Christmas lights were hung around PokéStop the different way. This artwork is presented bellow. center|100px New Year's Eve 2016 loading screen center|150px Period of use: December , 2016 - April , 2017 Featured Pokémon: Cleffa, Pichu, Igglybuff, Togepi, Elekid Graphic artwork of loading screen for New Year's Eve in 2016 shows colourful, bright fireworks exploding in the sky. In the foreground there are four Baby Pokémon standing forward these fireworks, these Pokémon are Cleffa,Pichu, Igglybuff and Togepi. There is also trainer seen to the left in the background with Elekid standing by his side. This is the first, in the game, loading screen to feature Johto-region Pokémon. New Year 2018 loading screen center|150px Period of use: January , 2018 - March , 2018 Featured Pokémon: Pikachu, Wurmple wearing a party hat, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Larvitar, Wynaut, Azurill, Slakoth, Milotic, Loudred, Furret, Bulbasaur, Cleffa, Pichu, Igglybuff and Togepi New Year 2018 splash screen features mainly Pokémon from Hoenn region, including three Hoenn-region Starter and Baby Pokémon. In the foreground, there are jumping Pikachu with Torchic and Wurmple that is wearing party hat. In the background there is a male trainer with Treecko and Larvitar near him, and behind them there is large, glowing 2018 sign. There are Azurill, Wyanaut and Wynaut in front of the sign. In the '2' number there are four Baby Pokémon from Johto region, that are reference to 2016 New Year's Eve loading screen, where they stand with each other in the same order and are watching fireworks. On the '2' number there is Bulbasaur with his vine whips exposed. In the '0' number there is lying Slakoth and there is Loudred standing on the '1' number. There are also, Milotic on the '8' number and Furret withing this number. Behind the 2018 sign there are bright, vivid, pink fireworks. Category:Articles